


Perfect

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Shameless PWP, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl, a guy, and a whole lot of orgasms. Written for a couple of people over at the <a href="http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/">Persona 4 kink meme</a> who wanted to see Souji/Rise and female ejaculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The surest sign that you're the luckiest girl in the world must be when your boyfriend is willing to go down on you even when his dick is so hard it looks about ready to explode. Rise is sure of it, as she lies on her back in her bed with Souji on his knees between her legs, happily lapping away at her with his tongue. 

The light is dim, and they have the house all to themselves. It's the perfect end to a day that's had them exchanging meaningful glances every time they met, only to turn away and sigh in frustration when there was no privacy to be had, nothing to do that won't get the rumour mill turning, even worse than it already is.

"Perfect," Rise purrs, and combs her fingers through his messy grey hair. "Just like that, Senpai." She's breathless already. Her hips have started to move on their own, slowly grinding against his lips and tongue. She feels the muscles in her legs begin to work as well, and the simple back and forth motion of her hips becomes an unsteady circular motion. Rise moans and rakes her nails over his neck and shoulders, and Souji just holds on to her thighs and moves with her without stopping.

"Yes..." She only manages a whisper, closes her eyes and presses her shoulders hard against the mattress. Soon she won't be able to speak at all, at least not coherently, but she won't need to. She feels it in the way he touches her, in the way he knows her body. He flattens his tongue and presses it hard against her, letting it spread her wide open and allowing the tip to sink inside her, and she loves it even more than when he reaches the top and can stimulate her clit directly, because it reminds her of how it feels when it's his cock down there instead, reminds her of the way it feels when he sinks into her and her body adjusts to his.

Almost as if he read her mind, she feels something else teasing her entrance, then sinking effortlessly inside her - a single finger, still not as thick as his cock but reaching deeper than his tongue, and she clamps down on it, squeezing it tightly and trying to pull it deeper inside. It's not enough, nowhere near enough now that she's thinking about the sensation of his cock, but as much as she wants to throw him down on his back and ride him, she doesn't want it badly enough to put an end to _this_. Even with only a finger inside, he's making up for it with his mouth - no longer fucking her with his tongue, but teasing her all over, parting and caressing her wet folds, sucking and tugging at her lips. 

It takes her a moment to realize that he's purposely avoiding her clit now - and that would be fine, because everything connects, and she still feels everything he does to her, but now it's suddenly not enough. She needs more; needs the contact of his flesh against hers. 

She tries to speak and it comes out a whimper, so she reaches down instead to show him, uses both hands to spread herself open and pull back the hood over her clit, leaving her stiff, aching bud bare. The air feels cold against it, but only for a moment before she feels warm breath on her skin instead and the sensation would make her arch up, try to grind herself against him except she feels a second finger slipping inside her, easily gliding in alongside the first. She gasps and makes a shrill noise, shuddering. He's pressing down, massaging her inner walls, and even though the pressure is light enough, she feels powerless to resist it, to try and raise her hips. 

She almost sobs with relief when the hot breath is followed, moments later, by an even hotter tongue - just the tip against the tip of her clit, slowly circling. She bites her lower lip, fists her hands in the blankets, but the fingers inside her still seem to press her down into the mattress. 

Until she feels them turn and curl up, towards her bellybutton.

Drawing a deep, noisy breath, she feels her body arch, supported by her heels and shoulders, her clit grinding hard against his tongue and lips.

She's far beyond speech, but she doesn't need it. Even when her legs go limp and she falls back onto the bed, he does not relent, and she cries out when she feels him seal his mouth against her flesh and begin to suck, pulling the bud of her clit up against his tirelessly stroking tongue.

Rise whimpers as third finger slips inside her, curling like the first two, until they find just the right spot, and she knows she's going to squirt - not just come, but come _hard_. Knuckles whitening as she clutches the blankets, the beating of her heart echoing in her ears, she feels her body growing tense yet at the same time heavy. An electric tingle spreads from the soles of her feet, making her toes curl, and further up her legs, into her cunt and that _spot_ his fingers are hitting, up inside her belly and coiling up her spine, then out through her arms and painfully grasping fingers, up into her head, filling it with haze and glitter. She knows she's lying still, but suddenly she feels like she's sinking, no, _falling_ , tumbling helplessly...

Souji groans, deeply and hungrily, the vibration of his voice spreading through his lips and tongue and into her body, mingling with the sensations already filling her, and somehow that is the last drop, makes her feel as though a dam has burst within her. She finds the strength to arch up once more and knows she screams, but she can't hear it, or the sound of the bed groaning as she writhes and kicks. All she hears is the sound of his voice, and the wet noise of her come spurting against his chin, over and over, and then she can't even hear that.

It's the moment she has been waiting for - not just since he got her naked and began kissing his way up her thigh, but since she first saw him this morning - no, since she got out of bed this morning, hot and horny. The orgasm tears through her without mercy or restraint, shaking her entire body, making coloured lights flash before her eyes, her ears ring, her entire being quake. She can't tell where it begins or where it ends; just that she's coming and that she _keeps_ coming, and it never seems to end.

She must have blacked out, because the next thing she knows, she feels cold and empty, her body shuddering with aftershocks but back, at least partly, under conscious control. She opens her eyes, finding her lover's form an indistinct blur, only slowly sharpening into Souji's familiar features, his skin wet with her come, his hair mussed and damp. As she watches, he wipes his chin with the back of a hand, then licks it clean, slowly savouring the taste of her, and she thinks if she weren't so exhausted, she might come again just from the sight of it. 

Almost instinctively, she reaches for him, for his cock, wants to wrap her fingers and lips around it, but he pushes her back down again, and she is far too weak to resist. She doesn't even try - just blinks at him in confusion, trying to put her feelings to words and finding none. Instead, she takes his hand and leads it to her face, takes his thumb between her lips and sucks it slowly as he cups her cheek, looking up into his eyes. Her head is a mess, her _body_ is a mess, but if there is anything she knows, it's that she wants him - now even more than before.

But Souji just shakes his head, smiling. And shuffles up a little closer, his legs pushing her thighs further apart, exposing her wet and sensitive sex, still quivering after that mind blowing orgasm, to the cool air. 

She knows what he wants, and shivers, her heart racing. It's too soon! part of her cries. She can't possibly take any more before she has a chance to rest. And yet, the promise of his cock inside her has her giddy, turns her on even more than the sensation of his tongue and fingers.

He pulls his thumb out of her mouth, dripping with saliva, and lets it trail down her chin. "More?" she manages in a hoarse whisper, still struggling with her mind and body, and he grins in response, one hand steering his cock down against her, splitting her inner lips and teasing the entrance of her cunt.

But he doesn't fuck her. Just keeps running the tip of his cock up and down, back and forth over her entrance, stopping just before he can make contact with her clit, and she doesn't know if she should be grateful for that or if she should punch him. All she knows is that it makes her want to scream, and that she can't find her voice long enough to make more than a whimper - so she makes sure it sounds sullen, and pouts. She can at least do that, and if she knows Souji half as well as he knows her, it'll be every bit as effective as anything she could say.

He knows she knows, and laughs quietly at the sight, before leaning down to kiss her. 

It's the same kind of kiss he gave her just a bit earlier, down between her thighs - it's sloppy, rough and hungry, almost bruising her lips and leaving them glistening wet. She feels his hands on her chest, her breasts filling them, nipples hard against his palms, his fingers kneading her supple flesh; his cock straining against her below, just one good hard thrust from filling her completely. She draws a deep breath through her nose, filling it with the scent of his skin and her come and their mingled saliva, and lifts her legs, wrapping them around his waist as tightly as she can muster.

Souji, tongue deep in her mouth, hands filled with her tits, doesn't move. So instead, Rise digs her fingers into the mattress and pulls herself _down_ with agonizing slowness, both of them moaning into the kiss. 

Even like this, the friction is almost more than she can take, but she can't stop now. 

Her cunt slowly enveloping him, taking him deep inside.

His cock engulfed within her body, held tight in a wet velvet embrace.

He shudders when she comes to a halt, as closely pressed to him as she can manage, his hands tightening on her breasts, his cock seeming to swell within her.

She pulls her head back, breathless, and whispers _Move._

It's all she can muster. It's all he needs. He moves, rolling his hips back, just as slowly as she moved when she sank down on him, and then in towards her again.

She gasps, arms and legs trembling, fingers and toes curling. Raises her hips the next time, meeting his slow, measured thrust, and their bodies meet with a wet smack, a jolt sending an explosive burst of sensation down her thighs and up her abdomen, and for a moment she can't breathe, her stomach clenched too tight, but the next time he thrusts into her it knocks the air from her lungs and she collapses panting, closing her eyes; tightens her legs around his hips, and whispers: "Faster."

Even then, she yelps when she feels him move. Even knowing what she's in for, it seems far more intense in reality than she had imagined. She arches her back, bites her lower lip, raises her hands to clutch at his - still on her chest, kneading her breasts - and pulls them tighter against her.

_More._

She wants more. Doesn't know if her body can take it, but _wants_ it. She opens her mouth, tries to speak, but her mind goes blank every time he hilts his cock in her. A bubbly golden warmth spreads through her every time he pulls out, like apple soda. Her skin feels hot, so hot it almost burns, and every touch makes her want to jump and scream - the way the sheets brush her sides, the way his hips move against her thighs, and of course, the hands on her breasts, squeezing them hard, just the way she likes it. 

Almost as if he reads her mind, she feels him fold his thumbs in, seeking the aching hard buds of her nipples. Fireworks go off in her head when he pinches them, just hard enough to hurt a little - enough that it becomes a spice to the glittering, tingling pleasure without taking over. She moans, and manages to get her hips moving again, rolling them up against him, meeting his movements and taking him deep, deep inside of her. 

It feels completely different this time. Nothing like the world moving and stars bursting. This time it's like a wave building, cresting, and washing in over the shore. She feels it rise and peak, and comes again, shuddering and clinging, but not writhing and kicking like before. She can't say that either way is better; just knows that they are different and leave her feeling dazed and sated.

But it seems she's the only one. Even when the last tremor shakes her and she loses her grip, arms falling limp on the bed, there is no respite. All she feels is Souji's cock inside her, thrusting deep - sometimes with long, smooth thrusts; sometimes with short, quick ones, but always deep, as deep as he can reach, as deep as she can take him. She mewls weakly, uncertain whether she wants him to stop or continue, but somehow knowing the decision has already been made for her.

He grins and kisses her, effectively silencing any complaints, before he lets go of her breasts and grabs her right leg, raising it up and letting it down again on the other side, turning her over on her side. 

She draws a long, slow breath when he pulls out, but it catches in her throat when he grabs her by the hips and pulls her up on her hands and knees - well, just her knees; her arms aren't cooperating. Before she can even attempt to make them, he digs his fingers in underneath her and pulls her up, wraps an arm around her chest and presses her shoulders against his chest. 

She feels his other arm behind her, moving, and then the tip of his cock at the entrance to her cunt again. He slides back and forth a couple of times, teasing her before he angles it up and slides inside again.

She moans unsteadily, head falling back against his shoulder. "Senpai," she manages, a faint whimper, and he takes her by the chin and turns her head to the side, kisses her, and lets go.

Her body feels heavy and light at the same time, barely under her control, but she presses her lips against his as hard as she can and doesn't pull away, not even when his hand slips down to her chest and begins to play with her nipples - or when his _other_ hand joins it briefly, before gliding down her stomach and settles between her thighs.

He doesn't even have to move. Just feeling the pressure against her clit through its hood is enough to make her tremble.

But of course he's not going to leave it at that. She has a few seconds of respite before he begins to move, pulling his hips back. She moans into the kiss. Being filled by him like this always puts pressure on that _spot_ he was plying with his fingers before, but at this angle, it's almost unbearable. She moans louder when he pushes against her again, once more sliding all the way inside.

Again when he pulls out.

He still isn't moving his hand between her legs. He doesn't need to. The movements of her body stirs everything down there, rocks his fingers against her clit ever so slightly, and that's enough - no, more than enough.

The kiss breaks as she shudders, arching her back, her head rolling against his shoulder. She felt it beginning to build already, that electric tingling sensation that would grow stronger and stronger until it erupted through her entire body, shaking her like a leaf until all her sense went blank and numb. It won't be gentle this time, not like the first time she came on his cock, but more like when she rode his fingers, leaving his body dripping with her come.

Deprived of her lips, Souji turns his attention to her neck, nipping and kissing. Another unsteady moan escapes her, and she tries to reach for him, grab his hips and urge him on, but all she can manage is to claw at his thighs before the rising pleasure robs her of control and her hands just ball into fists of their own accord.

Even so, the message seems to have got across, because Souji's next thrust comes harder and faster, his hips smacking against her ass, his fingers tightening on her clit and nipple. His nipping at the side of her neck becomes hungrier, more insistent as he works his way down her shoulder, then up again to tug at her earlobe with his teeth. 

All she can do is whimper and let him carry her along. Her body heavy, her head light, she feels as though the world tumbles and turns, sending her soaring through an endless sky, plummeting through an equally endless void. She imagines herself as a bolt of lightning, as a hurtling comet, a tiny piece of dandelion fluff blown on the wind - but not once does she forget the two strong hands holding her close, keeping her safe.

Rise surrenders to it without question, lets the orgasm crash through her and carry her away. She is vaguely aware of her body shaking, her head thumping against Souji's shoulder, her cunt clenching around his cock, of her come squirting into his palm and coating his hand, spattering onto her thighs and mingling with her sweat and slick, but it all seems so distant - and suddenly there is nothing at all.

The next thing she knows, she is on her side, curled up, aching all over. Still held in those arms, those strong hands; a warm body curled around her. She licks her lips, tries to move just a little, and manages to lift a hand and place it over one of his, clutching it to her chest.

There is no need for words. They remain in that position for a long time, keeping each other warm even after the sweat has cooled on their bodies.


End file.
